Qui veut épouser mon fils ?
by Miaam
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... enfin, presque tout.


**Après avoir écrit la série " J'ai engagé ... comme femme de ménage", je vous invite à en lire une nouvelle, tout aussi déjantée... si ce n'est plus.**

**Mwahahahaha.**

**« Qui veut épouser mon fils ? »**

Ce que tous ignoraient jusqu'à présent, c'était que le sort jeté par Harry Potter à Voldemort ne le tua point. En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut tout simplement téléporté, et il survécut. Mais un sortilège d'une telle puissance laisse obligatoirement des séquelles ainsi, il perdit tout ses pouvoirs, et demeura seul, impuissant, jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne âme, ayant pitié de ce pauvre chiot abandonné, décidât de l'adopter.

Cette femme qui n'avait rien jusqu'ici gagna un fils magnifique, attentionné… hum hum… en bref, ils devinrent tout l'un pour l'autre, proches et complices.

Voldemort s'habitua peu à peu à cette vie de moldu imposée et cacha son passé à cette nouvelle mère, de peur qu'elle ne le mît dehors et qu'il se retrouvât à nouveau livré à lui-même.

Mais un jour, Mme Hunter en eu marre de toujours se trimbaler ce fils encombrant.

**Samedi 18 septembre, 10h15**

**Dans le château de l'émission « Qui veut épouser mon fils ? »**

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, maman, geignit Voldemort.

- Laisse-moi juger de ce qui est une bonne idée et de ce qui ne l'est pas, fils, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une belle jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était parfaite : un corps de rêve avec les plus belles formes qu'on puisse imaginer, grande et légèrement musclée. Sa longue chevelure blonde tombait doucement en cascades dans son dos, et son magnifique sourire fit tout de suite fondre le cœur de la mère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit chaleureusement la mère, installez-vous dans ce fauteuil, je vous prie.

- Bien le bonjour à vous, madame, et… Monsieur Hunter… pourquoi portez-vous une cagoule ?!

Il fronça les sourcils. La voix de cette jeune fille lui était étrangement familière… mais qui ?!

- Oh, ça, répondit pour lui Mme Hunter, c'est parce qu'il a quelques problèmes capillaires, il a également perdu son n…

- MAMAN ! Pas un mot de plus ! Je t'en supplie !

- Mais chéri, tu es moche et il faut l'avouer… et puis, je suis certaine que cette jeune fille prête plus d'attention à ce qui se cache dans ton cœur plutôt qu'au physique. Et si vraiment tu crains que cela pose un problème dans votre future relation, sache que la chirurgie esthétique peut te rendre ce nez perdu…

- Maman… supplia Voldemort, voulant la faire taire.

- Il faut aussi savoir, jeune fille, dit-elle en s'adressant à présent à l'inconnue, que mon garçon a aussi quelques petits problèmes de vues dus à son grand âge et qu'en l'absence d'un nez, il lui est difficile de porter des lunettes, et il ne supporte pas le port de lentilles, alors nous avons été dans l'obligation de lui confectionner un…

- LA FERME ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, humilié.

- Sinon, c'est un homme agréable, d'une politesse rare, il cuisine très bien et adore les bébés. Il a plein de poupées dans sa chambre et passe son temps à jouer avec, les habiller, les déshabiller, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Juste une petite chose, il n'est pas bien doué pour le ménage.

La jeune femme, qui avait jusque-là suivi la conversation avec un grand intérêt, adressa son plus beau sourire à la mère de son prétendant.

- C'est l'homme de mes rêves ! Qu'il ne sache pas faire le ménage m'importe peu, tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre ma vie à ses côtés, fonder une famille avec lui et l'aimer jusqu'à la mort !

Les douces paroles de la jeune femme firent rougir Voldemort qui n'y était visiblement pas habitué. Cependant, le mystère de cette voix si familière n'était pas résolu, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de prendre garde. Il ne l'écouta point.

- Mademoiselle, vos paroles me touchent énormément, et je serai ravi de vivre avec vous.

- Ma chère, si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincue, enfin vous semblez l'être mais on ne sait jamais, intervint à nouveau l'envahissante mère, sachez que mon petit bébé adoré est un être économique : il ne se lave jamais et ne tire la chasse d'eau qu'une fois par semaine.

Voldemort adressa un sourire édenté à sa bien-aimée qui parut soudainement et inexplicablement gênée.

- Oh, fit-elle tout simplement avant de se ressaisir : mais trop d'obstacles nous ont séparés dans le passé, monsieur, et maintenant que je peux enfin saisir ma chance avec vous, mon amour, je ne la laisserai pas passer.

Sur ce, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, releva un peu sa cagoule, juste pour dévoiler de fines lèvres toutes ridées, sur lesquelles elle déposa un tendre baiser. Voldemort ferma doucement les yeux et profita de cet instant béni.

Mais un tambourinement agaçant à la porte abrégea le baiser de ces deux êtres amoureux.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! hurla une voix dans le couloir, il suffit maintenant !

La « jeune femme » se retourna brusquement et cracha avec colère :

- Mais laissez-moi assumer mon homosexualité, merde !

**Review ? ^^**


End file.
